


Dramatic Liberties

by Wallwalker



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: Barret and Tifa try their hand at fighting in Corneo Colosseum.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Barret Wallace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Dramatic Liberties

"You guys sure about this?" Cloud asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. 

Tifa was still in the middle of her warm-up stretches, with both arms above her head. She didn't bother to turn around. "I'm positive!" 

Barret grunts, getting back up from another squat. "Yeah, we got this. You got through the fights - figure we gotta have a good chance, right?" 

"It's not the fighting I'm worried about." He looked away for a moment, glancing at the door. 

Corneo Colosseum wasn't quite as crazy as it was during the big competition, but it was still one of the busiest places in Wall Market. There were lots of new people in town, people who wanted to be distracted for a little while. Even the refugees were fine with spending a little of their money to enjoy a show. And that, of course, meant that they were still looking for good fighters. There was definitely money to be made, and they were going to need supplies if they were going to get Aerith out of Shinra's hands.

Fortunately for them, Tifa and Barret were both pretty good fighters. And having one of the latest champions of the Corneo Cup around to vouch for a couple of new fighters definitely made it easier to get in. He was acting a bit weird about this, though. 

Tifa waited a bit for him to finish the thought, then turned to him when he didn't, tilting her head curiously. "What do you mean? What else could there be?" 

He opened his eyes, starting to say something, but then they heard the starting bell ring. "You'll see what I mean," he says, stepping aside. 

"Is it just me, or is Cloud being weirder than usual?" Barret asked, slipping his sunglasses back on. 

"Yeah," she said quietly, looking at the big doors as the gatekeeper started to open them. "Almost looked like he was about to smile." 

"Good to know he's got something that passes for a sense of humor," he said, grinning as he walked through the door. 

_Ladies and gentlemen!_ The announcer's voice boomed over the screaming, cheering crowd. _What a crazy past few days it's been! It's only been a few days since the amazing upset at the Corneo Cup, and things just keep getting crazier and crazier!"_

"Damn," Barret said, looking up at the crowds. "Didn't expect it to be this big..." 

"I mean, Cloud did warn us," she said. "Try not to look so freaked out - I didn't think crowds bugged you so much!" 

"Yeah, well, this crowd's a lot more... more crowded than I'm used to!" 

_We just watched one lovely young couple win the Corneo Cup, even when Don Corneo himself sent the most fearsome member of his stable against them - the fearsome infernal contraption, the Hell House itself!_

"Wait, _what?_ " Tifa asked, looking for the announcer. "Young couple? You mean Cloud and Aerith were -" 

"That's what you're focusing on outta that?" Barret interrupted her, and she could see his eyes widen even under the dark glasses. "What in Planet's name is a Hell House??" 

"I don't -"

 _And now, ladies and gentlemen,_ the announcer continued, apparently oblivious to their banter, _we have another young couple, itching to win their own fights! A beautiful young brawler with fists of steel, and a strong, passionate gunman with burning determination!_

"Okay, that description ain't bad," Barret admitted - then froze. "Wait, did he say we were -" 

_Will these battle-hardened partners rise to the same ranks as our last championship winners? I'm sure we're all looking forward to finding out! Here they are, hoping to prove once again that love really can conquer all - Tifa Lockhart and Barret Wallace!_

Tifa could already feel herself blushing; it was all she could do not to put her face in her hands in front of all of those people. Beside her, she could hear Barret stammering _something,_ but whatever it was didn't quite register. 

_And now, let's introduce their first opponents!_

"But... it's not...." Barret was still stammering. 

The doors were opening, and Tifa could see something behind them, moving through the shadows. "No time for that now!" She jabbed at his good arm with her shoulder, to get his attention. "Time to fight!" 

"Um... right! Yeah! Let's... let's do this!" He raised his arm, aiming for the door. "They don't stand a chance against us!" 

The crowd was already roaring, even before the announcer started to introduce their opponents. By that point, Tifa, at least, wasn't really listening. 

\---

It was just like Barret had said; the monsters hadn't stood a chance in the end. But that didn't mean they didn't put up a good fight. 

"Ugh," Tifa said, rubbing her own shoulder. "I'm definitely going to be sore tomorrow." 

"You're telling me..." Barret had gotten knocked down a couple of times. He wasn't walking too quickly just then; hopefully his knees weren't hurt.

"We'll... get some rest before we keep going. At least the prize money's good." She put a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to her. "Thanks, by the way. For having my back, even after... that." 

"Yeah... don't worry. That's gonna be true no matter what." He shook his head. "But seriously, that announcer, just... going on like that. Think it's always like that?" 

"I was going to tell you." Cloud's voice came from behind them - how had Tifa not noticed him standing in the other doorway? But there he was, still with his arms crossed, bright eyes staring them both down. "They like drama almost as much as they like fighting." 

"So all that stuff about... lovebirds, and..." 

He shrugged. "Not my idea. Or hers. Announcers made it up." 

Barret sighed, shaking his head. "Yeah, well... they could've asked first," he grumbled. He didn't seem too upset, at least. Maybe a little embarrassed, but that could've just been fighting in front of the live crowd. 

"It's all about the spectacle," Cloud said. "Anything to sell a few more tickets." 

"Yeah," Tifa said. She put a hand on Barret's arm. "We won, anyway. That's the important thing, right?" 

"Heh. Yeah." He smiled at that, at least. "Now, I dunno about you, but I could use a drink of water. And maybe a shower."

"No argument here. Come on, guys. Let's get out of here." 

Cloud gestured to the elevator, following them on. "Think you'll want to come back?" he asked as the doors grated shut. 

"Hmm." Tifa looked at Barret - they'd definitely made a good team in there. "I wonder if we could win that championship that the announcer mentioned?" 

"I'm not gonna say anything about that until Cloud tells us more about it." He turns to look at Cloud. "Especially about that Hell House!" 

"Hm." He turned ahead, and maybe he actually looked embarrassed that time. "Let's get some rest first." 

"Okay, but I'm holding you to that." Barret raised his good arm and pointed at him. "That sounds like a real good story!" 

Tifa had to smile at that, especially after Cloud looked away, huffing slightly. Embarrassment aside, it had turned out to be a pretty good afternoon.


End file.
